Redemption is a strange thing
by cactusmiester
Summary: Zero requiem has succeeded thanks to Lelouchs preparations, however he could have never predicted that he'll get the offer of the life time! (which is pretty silly because he's immortal) He's approached by a strange man who offers him the chance to go back in time to the time of C.C's past! yeah i'm pretty bad with summaries but read on to find out more!
1. Prologue

**A/N: hey there guys, so I decided to write another fiction, this one about code geass. I will continue the other one, once I get the energy to actually post it. I do have the chapters for dragon fall and the idea's, I'm just way you lazy to actually post it though. Any who back to this to this fic.**

**(Unknown location)**

The boy opened his eyes, expecting to wake up in his bed with the warm embrace of his companion, but instead was in a room (he assumed to be a room) of empty whiteness. He was surprised at first, but then remembered something, 'that's right, I'm dead', he thought to himself as he sat up. 'If I'm here, it's safe to assume Zero requiem succeeded,' he sighed at the memory of his plan succeeding, how Suzaku plunged the sword into him, how Nunally had screamed for him to come back, and how everyone else around them cheered at the death of the demon emperor.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but he assumed it must've been a few hours or maybe a few minutes. For all he knew, it could've been Days. "If you really want to know, it's only been a good 30 seconds," said an unknown voice from behind him. At the sound of said voice, Lelouch turned his body to see who it was that had spoken to him, only to see a man about his age with spiky black hair, wearing a black cloak of sorts. The thing that caught Lelouch's eye though, was the color of both his eyes, red. Lelouch must have done something because after he had looked at the man's eyes, said man started to laugh.

Lelouch stared at the man in a rather skeptical way, because here was some unknown person here with the power of kings, laughing on the floor of an unknown location. After what seemed like minutes, the man finally stood up and looked at Lelouch. "It's actually only been 15 seconds, how badly were you stabbed for you mind to distort time that badly?" asked the man.

Lelouch opened his mouth to say something, but the man raised his hand to interrupt him. "Before you ask, no my geass is not one to read minds, it has the power to control space, which is why I made this little room cut off from all 'realms', and I say that word loosely, to simply speak to you. Also if you're how I'm managing to anticipate what you're going to say, it's a benefit of being in this room."

Lelouch looked at the man once more, many questions filling is mind at that moment, he figured this man could easily answer all of them before he said them, but he didn't want to give him that satisfaction, so instead he asked him the two questions that have been bothering him the most since he woke up here and saw this man. "Who are you and why am I here?"

"Ahh the direct person I see, not the annoying ones that ask all the stupid questions, such as 'why is this room white?' Well if you must know, my name is Minaka, and I've come bought you here after your untimely demise to make you an offer, which I predict you will very much like." He looked up at the man and raised one eyebrow, asking the unspoken question.

"As I said, this offer is one I assume you like, as I've told you, my geass is the one that controls space, while my pal Sergei's geass is the one of time. So I'm here out of the goodness of my heart to offer you a few choices on what you can do now that you're dead."

Lelouch must have made another face, because instantly the man started to chuckle for awhile before he calmed himself down. "I have four options in total I have to offer, the first one being that I send my bud Sergei sends you back in time to the time your lovely friend, C.C. was born into for your own purposes, which I hope you've figured out. The second option is to send you back in time, but not so far back, but to the day you met C.C. The third option is one where me and my pal, using our powers, make an entire new timeline realm thing using our geass's to where everyone is living a normal life, and the last one is one where I do nothing I drop you back off at your time and realm. Now you're probably thinking that you'll die if I did that, but you won't. You'll instead stay immortal because you now have your father's code, congrats on that by the way. And as an added bonus you get to keep your geass, which has now been amplified by your code. Of course the first option has the same benefits of the last one, and the second one as well, but the third option, not so much."

Lelouch couldn't believe his ears, here was a man, standing in front of him with the power to defy space time offering a chance that may never come again. Now his only question was, why? "Did I not say earlier?" he asked, "I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart, or I would like to say that but I would be lying If I did, so instead I'll say the truth, I've been observing you Lelouch, all the sins you've committed. Killing thousands of innocents, bending your sisters very to do the one thing in the world she would hate the most, killing thousands of live. Not to mention killing one, no forgive me, two of your dearest friends what was her name? Swirly, Curly, Surely? Not to mention poor ol' Suzaku, damning him to a life of solitude, forcing him to wear the mask of zero for the rest of his days, pity really. But the one thing that has caught my eye the most, was the way you single handedly tossed your life away in an attempt to save this foolish world. Giving up your very own happiness in life, and tossing aside the one girl, oh forgive me, _Witch_ you love-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Lelouch at the top of his lungs

Minaka only seemed amused by this, and smirked. "So which option do you want?" Lelouch stared qt Minaka now with utter rage and hatred, sending him the most hate filled gaze he could manage, but he seemed unfazed. After awhile he finally answered, "Tell me Minaka, which do you think would most suit me, the Demon emperor?" he asked. "Personally I would go with option number one, mostly because four would mean living a life of solitude, two isn't all to great but it isn't all that bad either, not to mention if you play your cards right you can manage to save everyone, minus V.V. and your parents of course. And option number three I can really grant to you any time, and is the one that would result with the least amount of hard-ships and the most amounts of happiness, but all good things must end."

After awhile of pondering over what the black-cloaked man said, he finally decided. "Very well, I shall choose option one!" he practically shouted while moving his arm dramatically. At his reply, Minaka smiled, "Good, now all I have to do is give my pal Sergei a call and this will all be over and done with. Now remember, I'll still be observing you, so don't let your guard down, and who knows, I might just pay a visit some time." He said as he removed a phone out of his pocket while he texted Sergei the details.

"I expected no less of you, now then before your friend comes in, I have but one thing to ask, how is it that you were able to observe while doing all this? We must be the same age, so how is it you managed this?" he asked. "Come now Lelouch, you of all people should know better how deceiving looks can be; besides, every body's got to have a secret or two, right?" Minaka replied, with a smirk on his face. In response Lelouch smirked back, "You are indeed correct, that is why I now say…," he then paused for a second, leaving Minaka with a confused face. "**OBEY ME!"** he shouted. Minaka just stood there, staring at him, until he finally said, "You know that doesn't work on me, correct?" Lelouch was dumbfounded, how could his geass not work on him? Unless….. But before he could confirm his suspicions, he heard footsteps from behind, then turned quickly to see a flash of white, and slowly drifted off. The last words before he lost consciousness from Minaka were, "Ciao."

(An unknown time and place)

Lelouch finally regained his consciousness, only to wake up in a manor much like the one he had back as the demon emperor. Only thing was this Manor was somehow _bigger_, now to mention more gothic looking in a way. Lelouch also woke up in a bed similar to his old manor, or should he say new manor because it was technically in the future? Doesn't matter, he looked around the room to see that everything was practically he same, everything but the one that usually accompanied him here to sleep, C.C. He then remembered the conversation he had with Minaka, and why he was here. Now, filled with burning determination, he dressed up, tidied himself up a bit, and then set off in hopes of finding C.C.

**So that's the prologue of redemption is a strange thing, also if some people are wondering why I bought Minaka in, it's because I was trying to think of an OC to be the one to give him the offer, then when I tried to think the first person that popped into my head was good ol' Minaka, so there you go.**


	2. thinking and plotting

**Chapter 1: Thinking and Plotting**

It wasn't until after a few minutes of walking, that Lelouch had no idea where he was, or where he was going. Not only that, but he had totally forgotten which direction his manor was. He mentally and physically face palmed himself for such stupidity on his part. He had forgotten to assess his current time and location in all the excitement of trying to find C.C. Now that he thought of it, Minaka said that he would only bring him, 'or his friend would,' he said mentally correcting himself, to the time C.C. was born. So for all he knew, C.C could still very well be a baby at this time.

Lelouch sighed at this thought then sat down on the dirt road in defeat. "Looks like you could use a hand," said an overly familiarly voice. Lelouch then turned his head to see the man had that bought him here in the first place, along with a man with dark red velvet hair and spiked backwards, looking like the exact opposite type of spikiness than Minakas. He assumed this man to be the one he called Sergei, and the one with the geass to control time.

"You know it's rude not to respond to somehow if they ask you question," said Minaka," especially if said person is a psychopathic fuck. And also if said person happens to bend space to his whim, not to mention if said person also helped you accomplish to be with the one you loved. Plus-"

"Point taken," interrupted Lelouch. "I can assume that the reason you're here is to inform me of my current situation, correct?"

"Right you are, I am indeed here to inform you of those, or I would but instead I'm going to have Sergei explain. I'm just gonna go ahead and look around for C.C. Who may or may not be alive in this time."

Before Lelouch could even protest or ask what he meant, he suddenly vanished, as if space itself swallowed him whole. It took him a moment to figure out that that was his geass at work. He then turned his head, at the noise of Sergei clearing his throat, probably to get his attention. "As boss said earlier, I'll inform you of everything we have supplied you with for this time, and when this is. It's roughly around the middle of the renaissance. We have supplied you with an estate that rivals the one you had as the demon emperor, not to mention a number of loyal slaves under your command. You will also be going by your alias and not your real name, due to the fact that Britannia hasn't been established yet. Also we're in a small town in France, located just north of the border. You are the most well known noble in all the land, not to mention most feared and respected. And as I imagine boss has told you, you kept your code and geass." After that long winded explanation, Sergei took a breath.

"Is that all?"

"For now."

"Can I ask one question?"

"Go ahead."

"How did both of you prepare this?"

"We actually had help from another one of boss's friends, Kurayami, but you can just call her Kura. As for how we prepared we simply used her geass to make all this possible."

"Was this before or after Minaka informed me of his offer?"

"Before of course."

"He knew I was going to pick option one?"

"You act like it's hard to predict what someone will say based on their personality."

It was finally when he said that that Lelouch realized just how little he actually knew about these people, in a sense it reminded him of his relationship with C.C. At the sudden memory of the witch, he sighed sadly, and then stood up from where he was sitting.

"You look sad," commented Sergei

"How would you feel arranging your own death to bring peace back to the world, thinking that you would never see the one you love the most again, then wake up to see a mysterious man offering you something seemingly impossible."

"Good point, but who exactly do love the most? Nunally, or C.C.?"

At that question, Lelouch's face contorted into one of mixed emotions, rage, confusion, and embarrassment.

"I guess from that reaction it's obvious now, then again it would've been obvious from your decision to go back in time to the time C.C was born. Keywords being _time C.C was born._"

By the time Sergei was finished with that, his face was now just one of anger. He hated how these total strangers already knew some much about, and how they just assumed all these things about him, and how they happened to be right.

It was at that moment, that Minaka reappeared. "Hey so I found C.C. Turns out she was right under our noses and works as one of Lelouch's slaves. She's apparently the one that has to take of the animals. Honestly I don't know why they would make her do that, she's just a child."

Lelouch stood there taking in the information Minaka had just given him, thinking of what to do now. "Now that we've found her, we have to find the Nun she came in contact with beforehand and hand her over to her. After she gives her her geass, I'll bring her back under my personal care. And when her geass gets strong enough, the nun will give her the code."

Both Minaka and Sergei stood there processed this idea in their heads, then both finally came to a conclusion. "Good plan, only a few problems with it. One, how are you going to explain to the other slaves that your keeping a little girl, who was their fellow slave I might add, under your personal care. They'll assume you're picking favorites, which you are. Two, anyone trying to assassinate you, will go after her as well, and she doesn't have the code yet. And the biggest one, Three, you fell in love with the sly, annoying, conniving, monotone C.C. whereas this C.C. is the scared helpless C.C. So instead I thought of a counter plan, we find the nun, give her over to C.C, and you can visit the church from time to time. She's safe you're happy and I get a pat on the back," said Minaka

Lelouch thought Minaka's plan over, it did make sense, not to mention it seemed pretty sound, so he nodded in agreement to his plan. "The only thing we're missing now is what to do with her during and after once this is all over," Sergei said.

"You are correct on that Sergei, which is why I already thought of that, during this plan, I will visit the church often to hear updates from the nun. When C.C. comes to the age where I met her, I will 'accidentally' have a run in with her, which is where she'll figure out that her geass doesn't work on me, and I'll slowly make her fall for me. When the time comes for the nun to give up her code, I'll be there to comfort her after all that. While I comfort her, Minaka will have dressed up as me and met an unfortunate end near town, you have the code so you won't die. During the commotion of my 'death', Money of my funds will disappear without a trace, and then I'll escape with C.C. somewhere safe and secluded, possible a cottage I'll have some of my slaves work on as I as this is all happening."

After Lelouch was done, Minaka spoke up. "So you're entire plan rides on the fact that C.C. may or may not fall in love with you, which she will, and hoping that she turns into her lovable cold self once we're done, and hoping that the nun shuts up about us?" Lelouch merely nodded in response. "Well alright then, before we start this daring plan of ours, can I ask how you came across my code?" he asked.

"It became obvious when my geass didn't work on you, not only that but I noticed the mark is on right palm."

"That it is, now we should be making our way now, C.C won't be waiting for us forever."

And with that, Minaka used his geass to make all three of them disappear into thin air.

**Well that's the second chapter done, also for those of you that are curious, I make Minaka speak like that on purpose, I know how to properly spell, like how gonna should be going to. But I think making him speak like that makes him seem more interesting. **


	3. Reunion in the past

**Chapter 2: Reunion in the past**

Lelouch opened his eyes once more, only to find out that he felt something pushing down, but also holding him up on him, like he was gently floating. He also figured out his lungs were burning. It wasn't until a few moments that he realized he was drowning. He hurriedly looked around, only to see that Minaka and Sergei were in the same predicament. With a sudden glow of red, everything went dark again, and he then opened his eyes to see he was in front of his manor.

"Well," said Minaka while standing up, "that escalated quickly."

"No kidding," grumbled Lelouch in response, also standing up in the process.

"Boss, what exactly happened?" asked Sergei.

"Oh, a bug got in my eye right before I tried to teleport us."

At that remark, both of his companions gave him faces that said 'are you serious?'

"You're kidding," said Sergei

"You should know I don't kid about these kinds of things Sergei."

It was then that the three men became aware of the presence behind them, so they ever so slowly turned their heads , only to see the very girl they were looking for looking up at all of with terrified amber eyes.

"Oh," said Minaka, "Hey there."

The three men simply stared at the little girl as she seemed to stutter an incomprehensible reply, and then turned as If to run away, but they were thankfully saved for Lelouch's quick thinking.

"Wait!" he exclaimed as he quickly claimed the child in his arms, and pressed her close to his chest. The entire action only seemed to frighten the child even more, but after a few seconds of Lelouch gently stroking her back, and whispering reassuring words in her ear, did she finally calm down.

"Uuuuummmm… me and Sergei are just gonna go look for that Nun now…." He said rather awkwardly before both of his companions vanished into the air once more. Thankfully C.C. didn't notice it this time around as she was too busy paying attention to the man in front of her.

After awhile of both of them being in this position, Lelouch stood up from where he was. The second he did this however, C.C. immediately recognized him as her new master, then quickly backed away stuttering.

"M-m-m-master!" she exclaimed, "forgive me for my insolence, please don't beat me to hard!" she exclaimed once more, while respectfully bowing. At the sight of her doing this, Lelouch couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Who knows what her past owners had done to her if she disobeyed.

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "I'm not going to hurt you." Little did she know, that he quietly added 'I would never hurt you.'

"R-really?" she asked.

"Really," he said, smiling warmly down at the child. She looked up at him with eyes full of disbelief, at the sight of this he couldn't help but lightly chuckle. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

She nodded at his suggestion, and then quickly followed him off to the direction he was walking to. After a few minutes of walking around aimlessly, he became aware of the fact that he felt rather cold all of sudden. He then quickly remembered he was still wet from earlier, and now that he thought of it, he did calm down C.C. earlier… unfortunately for him, his suspicions were correct when he heard a rather cute sneeze in his opinion from behind himself. He quickly turned around to see a shivering C.C. At the sight of this, he quickly took off his coat and gave to it her…..or he would've if he had one, not to mention that that wouldn't do much good either way considering it would have been wet. So instead, he quickly kneeled down on the ground and hugged her tightly close to his body.

At this action she quickly gave off a yelp, before relaxing in his arms. After awhile of both of them like this, they both stopped shivering.

"M-master?"

At the sound of the girl's voice, Lelouch quickly came back from whatever trance he was in, then gently responded.

"Yes?"

"W-why are you being so kind to me? Surely there isn't anything particularly special about me, is there?"

He wanted to say there _was_ something special about, that she was the only person to truly understand him and opened his eyes from whatever prison he was in. Unfortunately, he couldn't. So instead he said this, "You're right, there isn't anything special about you, however just because there isn't special about you right now, doesn't mean there won't be anything special about you later."

She only nodded to what he said, then quickly yelped when she suddenly saw Minaka appear behind him.

"So that's where you've been, I've been looking everywhere for you. We find the nun and she accepted the deal almost immediately, of course we did have to… 'convince' her a bit to not speak up about us."

Lelouch only nodded at this information, then quickly became aware of the slight trembling in his arms, then looked down to see that she was looking at Minaka as if he was a demon. Which in his opinion, he probably was.

"Come on," he said, "we should hurry up; she won't be waiting for us forever."

Lelouch nodded once more, and then stood from when he was and walked towards Minaka.

"I take it we're going to teleport again?"

"Of course," was all he said before all three of them vanished into nothingness.

**So I made this chapter rather short because I've already been working on next chapter, on that one's really long, so yeah, just wanted to clear that up. **


End file.
